


Icy Steps

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Qui-Gon - Freeform, Qui-Gon Jinn - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, star wars fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: After an argument, you storm out only to fall down and Qui-Gon gets worried. Ends with fluff. Slight AU





	Icy Steps

Doors being slammed, raised voices, and watery eyes were all the product of fighting. You hated fighting with your boyfriend, and you two rarely ever did. It was so stupid and silly, as were most of your fights. You were mad because you had seen him talking to this girl lately, and you finally confronted him. Qui-Gon had been offended that you would even think he was cheating on you. So the fighting had ensued.

“I am going for a walk, I’ll come back later.” You had yelled out to the shut bedroom door. What was the use in even letting him know? He was mad, you were upset. IT wasn’t as if he was going to come chasing after you.

In a huff, you grabbed your coat and stormed off. Maybe you would go visit Padme and vent to her or just grab some tea with Obi-Wan. You were walking quite fast down the stairs of the apartment, and you were too deep in thought to notice the small patch of ice on the next step. Before you knew it you had slipped, and always slid down the rest of the way. It all happened so quick, you didn’t even have time to process. You had yet to feel anything, as you had felt quite numb. Though you knew the pain was coming, and it would feel like you had just got hit with a ton of bricks.

“Qui-Gon!” You shouted out, hoping he would be able to hear you. You highly doubt that, but now your back was beginning to throb and your hands were bleeding from the rough stone steps.

“Y/N?” Qui-Gon’s voice was a sweet relief and managed to sit up a bit as you heard him coming down the stairs. “Oh my, are you okay? What happened?” His voice was rushed and panicked, and you were trying to soothe him.

“I’m fine, my back hurts, and I roughed my hands up a bit. But overall, I am good. I need help getting up.” Before you can finish the words, Qui-Gon had completely picked you up and began walking back up the stairs.

“I am so sorry, Y/N. I shouldn’t have let you leave. As soon as we get inside I will make you a hot bath, and some hot cocoa.” He told you, kissing your forehead gingerly.

He carried you the whole entire way up to the apartment and made sure your bath was perfect. As you relaxed in the tub he made your hot cocoa, you were truly in love with this man.

“Y/N, can we talk?” His voice stirs you from your relaxation, and you thank him as he puts your mug on the side of the tub. You nod your head, waiting for him to continue. “Listen, I hate fighting with you. And this is so stupid. I was so worried, and if I would have just been open and honest, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. I have been seeing that lady a lot, but it isn’t for what you think. She is a really good jeweler, and I wanted something this special to be super unique. So I have been trying to secretly meet with her, and give her as much information about you as possible. When you caught us yesterday, she was finally giving me the final product.” The young man said, pulling out what you thought to be the most gorgeous ring ever. “I love you more than I thought possible. I want to spend every single second of every day with you. This wasn’t exactly my ideal proposal, but after all of this, I wanted you to know.”

To say you were surprised as the understatement of the year. You felt like an ass, but at the same time, you were so amazed and in loved your eyes began to water. “Yes! I’ll marry you!” You exclaimed, holding your arms out to give him a hug.

An ecstatic Qui-Gon bends down to hug you, but you pull him into the tub, water splashing and your hot cocoa mug hitting the floor. You didn’t care, the two of you were just so happy. “I need to fall down stairs more often.” You joked, both of you laughing as he slides the ring onto your finger.


End file.
